The present invention relates to a detecting device for detecting the food cooking vessel temperature.
Is already known in the prior art to provide, inside a food cooking vessel, for example on the inner bottom of the latter, a zone covered by a thermochromatic paint, to indicate a set temperature achieved by the vessel.
However, this system properly operates only if the inner bottom of the cooking vessel is covered by a transparent or clear food product, such as oil or water: in fact, in cooking foods as sauces, vegetables or the like, the bottom of the vessel would be covered by this not clear food, and, accordingly, it would not be possible to detect the achieved temperature.
In another approach, as further known in the prior art, it has been suggested to apply a thermochromatic paint layer directly outside of the cooking vessel, for example on the fireproof bulkhead, designed for fitting the handle of a cooking pan, or directly thereon, if it would be made of a steel material.
On the other hand, this prior thermochromatic paint application system is affected by the drawback that it is necessary to perform and manage a special paint application step, in a piece-by-piece manner, by using manual transfer systems and comparatively complex procedures, for example buffering, transfer printing or spray painting methods.
The above paint systems require a lot of labour, since they must be carried out manually, and, moreover, do not allow to achieve even quality properties.